Близкие контакты
by In vitro
Summary: AU. Зим прилетел исследовать Землю лет на десять позже, чем подразумевается в каноне, а Диб познает радости клубной жизни…
1. Chapter 1

_Название:_ **«Близкие контакты»**

_Автор:_ In vitro

_Жанр:_ нуар

_Рейтинг_: PG-13

_Размер_: миди

_Пейринг_: Зим/Диб, НМП/НМП/Диб (предполагается Брайан/Джастин/Диб)

_Саммари_: AU. Зим прилетел исследовать Землю лет на десять позже, чем подразумевается в каноне, а Диб познает радости клубной жизни…

_Дисклеймер_: все права на «Invader Zim» принадлежат Nickelodeon

_Комментарии_: намеки на кроссовер с «Queer as Folk»

_Предупреждения_: ООС, ненормативная лексика; сюрреализм: общение и поведение главных героев может показаться, по меньшей мере, странным, но этому есть объяснение.

**...**

_As_ _a break of dawn came closer  
>AII my hopes seemed so forlorn.<br>The misty signs of laughter  
>And the light eluded all.<br>My despair was caught in motion  
>A face just barely true -<br>Shadows in blue.  
>A flash in the night...<em>

"_Flash in the night" Secret Service (с)_

**Глава 1**

Диб не считал себя любителем жить по правилам, однако регулярно следовал некоторым. Среди них можно было выделить первостепенные установки бытового масштаба:

- не терять очки, не садиться на них, не наступать;

- не держать дома взрывоопасные вещества;

- не забывать поздравлять сестру с днем рождения и другими праздниками;

- не реагировать на подначки Барни;

- (стараться) не пользоваться кредиткой без крайней необходимости.

По правде говоря, последний пункт нужно было бы поставить на первое место в список приоритетов, но, увы, его всегда сложней всего соблюдать.

Помимо еще нескольких десятков важных правил, существовали и «дополнительные». Например, не ходить в новый ночной клуб одному, не соглашаться на секс без предохранения, а также: групповуху, качели, филчинг и прочие сомнительные, по мнению Диба, сексуальные развлечения. Не то, чтобы ему часто такое предлагали. По правде говоря, последние несколько месяцев он занимался исключительно самообслуживанием.

Диб стоял перед винтажной вывеской гей-клуба «Карфаген» в раздумье. Он договорился с друзьями, что они пойдут сюда вместе, но несколько минут назад Киф перезвонил и сообщил, что сегодня не получится. Дескать, Барни нездоровится, давай в следующий раз. Ага, как же. Скорей, это был повод выпроводить Диба из общей съемной квартиры, чтоб заняться сексом где-нибудь... Скажем, на тумбочке от телевизора или на кухонном столе. Можно подумать, Диб – затворник и из квартиры не выходит. В последнее время из-за обилия работы он дома, фактически, только ночевал.

Друзья…

Собственно, Барни был бойфрендом Кифа – лучшего друга Диба - еще со времен Шголы. Однако, Барни не только спал с Кифом, покупал ему дорогую одежду и билеты на Тину Тернер. Он, в некотором роде, учил своего парня жить. На что обращать внимание, чем питаться, где тусоваться и с кем дружить. Диб взаимно недолюбливал Барни, регулярно провоцировавшего его ссоры с Кифом, но кое в чем тот все же был прав: не стоит дышать реактивами в подвале, выхлопными газами на СТО или испарениями прогорклого масла на кухне, если не занимаешься там сексом. Отсутствие последнего положительно на здоровье не влияет, даже если трудишься для своей страны над важной новаторской темой. Барни несколько лет проработал в Силиконовой долине, имел около тысячи френдов на Твиттере, значок «Волонтер Года» от какого-то сомнительного приюта для бездомных и позиционировал себя отлично разбирающимся во всех жизненных вопросах.

Больше Барни Диба раздражали только посетители «МакМяса», неупорядоченные файлы и паршивые дороги.

Клуб «Карфаген» находился на окраине Нью-Йорка, в другом конце города по отношению к месторасположению квартиры Диба, и добираться до него оказалось крайне неудобно – пришлось пообещать таксисту дополнительно 20 баксов, чтобы он объехал неблагополучное афроамериканское гетто. Изначально Диб вообще был против похода в «Карфаген». Почему сюда? Разве в старом добром «Джонни» при желании было слишком сложно кого-нибудь подцепить, пусть и не первой свежести? Но Киф и Барни продолжали Диба убеждать в том, что он слишком консервативен, а помимо работы и распродаж Хьюго Босс и Прада - вообще не видит мир. Отчасти с этим Диб был тоже согласен, поэтому, в конце концов, и согласился с их уговорами. Еще один его знакомый нетрадиционной ориентации подтвердил, что клуб действительно неплох как в плане музыки, демократичности цен, так и касательно контингента – относительно мало хастлеров, «медведей» и «за сорок», а травку и кокс там продают только качественные. Впрочем, последнее Диба мало волновало – наркотики в любом виде он не употреблял из-за возможности возникновения серьезных аллергических реакций, но найти дилера фенобарбитала, необходимого для его текущих научных исследований в относительно большом количестве, не помешало бы.

Очереди в клуб как таковой не оказалось – Диб не был уверен, пришел ли он слишком рано как для пика наплыва посетителей, либо вечеринка уже в самом разгаре. Из местных достопримечательностей можно было бы отметить в соседнем здании забегаловку с радужным флагом у входа, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что окна заведения забиты досками, а объявление на двери с большим замком гласило: «Извините, мы закрылись».

А больше ничего примечательного. Улица заброшенных старых производственных цехов и недостроек.

Вообще, эта часть города оказалась довольно тихим, пустынным местом, но на удивление без гнетущей мрачности, типичной для неспальных районов, даже учитывая то, что улица, на которой находился «Карфаген», была слишком узкой для того, чтобы подъехать к клубу машиной, и метров сто пришлось пройти пешком. Перила и ступени у входа в увеселительное заведение подсвечивались разноцветными светодиодными гирляндами, привнося в эту индустриальную глушь квартала атмосферу беззаботного праздника и веселья.

Вдоль здания клуба у стен зажимались парочки. Всякие. Особого эстетического удовольствия наблюдение за ними не доставляло, да и торчать на моросящем дождике, будто поджидая бойфренда, не хотелось, поэтому, наконец решившись, Диб направился ко входу.

Однако, так сразу попасть внутрь не получилось. Не пройдя и нескольких шагов, он столкнулся с высоким стройного телосложения шатеном в коричневой кожанке нараспашку, который, обгоняя Диба, стремительно поднимался по лестнице в обнимку с молодым блондином.

Почему Диб не заметил их раньше? Парочка резко затормозила, развернулась и, не собираясь извиняться, оценивающе на него уставилась. Очень оценивающе. Можно было даже сказать, что раздевая взглядом и… Диба бросило в пот: никогда еще никто настолько бессовестно, призывно и нагло не рассматривал его от головы до пят, так, что непроизвольно захотелось поправить воротник футболки и убедиться, что ширинка застегнута. А еще хорошо, что он не забыл надеть контактные линзы!

Хотя вроде как все было в порядке, Диб все-таки чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке.

Тем временем старший мужчина, на вид лет 35-37 от роду, что-то шепнул на ухо блондину приблизительно того же возраста, что и Диб; и тот молодой незнакомец, в очередной раз не думая о приличиях, продолжая сверлить Диба взглядом, заявил вслух что-то вроде: «Да ну ладно тебе, второй день в городе… Здесь успеешь кого-нибудь получше найти».

Диб совершенно не ожидал подобной реакции на собственное существование. До любимого бара «Джонни», еще в студенческие времена, он часто тусовался в местном танцклубе, лояльном к секс-меншинствам. Но даже там никогда его настолько открыто и нагло не кадрили.

И не отшивали.

Диб не мог назвать себя накачанным альфа-самцом, но от лишнего веса не страдал, вполне стильно одевался, уродливым троллем себя не считал. А до вступления в «Общество Мёртвых Педиков»* - что Диб в принципе считал чушью собачей, так как находил опытных мужчин в возрасте «30+» весьма привлекательными - было еще очень далеко.

Несмотря на убеждения партнера, старший мужчина пока не спешил на танцпол. Он склонил голову так, что кончики аккуратно улаженной челки слегка прикрыли глаза, и похотливо улыбнулся Дибу. Последний же в это время заворожено смотрел в вырез незастегнутой на несколько верхних пуговиц черной рубашки мужчины от Армани, заправленной в брюки с ремнем от Дольче и Габанна. Туфли, кажется, были от Гуччи, но Диб предпочитал рассматривать то, что находилось чуть повыше. Шатен все правильно понял, и, наклонившись к своему блондину-партнеру, смачно поцеловал его в губы, после чего оба рассмеялись вслух.

Уже перед самой аркой у входа старший мужчина снова обернулся к одеревеневшему Дибу и спросил: «Так что - ты идёшь или уходишь? Здесь обещает быть весело». Блондин шлепнул легонько партнера по заднице, прошептав что-то неразборчивое и, наконец, утащил за собой.

Почему-то Дибу показалось, что блондин, в отличие от шикарного шатена, предпочел бы не цеплять парней, а побыть наедине с партнером, которого, очевидно, давно не видел. Но откуда темноволосый красавец узнал, что Диб никогда здесь не был? У него что, на лице написано, что он неуверенный в себе ботаник?

Диб заметил, что охранник потребовал у блондина удостоверение личности. Чего и следовало ожидать. В этом заведении Диб сможет на многое насмотреться, он в этом уже не сомневался.

Не, нафиг надо.

Диб повертел в руках клубный флаер, оформленный ему Кифом несколько дней назад. Дождь понемногу усиливался, а из-за повышенной влажности начало клонить в сон. Может, стоит вернуться домой? Выспится хоть раз за последнюю неделю. А если Барни что не устраивает – в конце концов, пусть говорит об этом прямо или съезжает.

Диб отступил на шаг, затем еще один. Этот клуб - определенно не его место.


	2. Chapter 2

_**«Близкие контакты»**_

**Глава 2**

Диб глазам своим не мог поверить. Внутри клуб оказался не просто большим, он был сказочно огромным!

Площадка второго этажа винтовыми железными ступенями вела вниз, на танцпол. Само помещение было по форме многоугольным, а на сектора его разделяли массивные колонны, украшенные искусственными, выкрашенными во все цвета радуги, лавровыми листьями. На метровых платформах располагались большие позолоченные клетки, в которых двигались полуобнаженные профессиональные танцоры, одетые в набедренные повязки и сандалии. Вот и якобы вся связь названия клуба с древним государством. В остальном же «Карфаген», за исключением нескольких позолоченных копий скульптур Давида и Александра Великого, выглядел вполне современно. Три барные стойки, оформленные в стиле хай-тек, официанты в галстуках на босую грудь, а на сцене – эпатажный шоу-балет во главе с афро-американцем в образе Глории Гейнор. Большие дискотечные зеркальные шары, светомузыка, конфетти - все как положено. Ну и, конечно, сотни худых и не очень, юных и не очень, потных возбужденных тел, слившихся в экстазе его величества Диско.

Диб постоял некоторое время на площадке, облокотившись о стеклянные перила. Он разглядывал с высоты нескольких метров колеблющиеся под ритм клубных мелодий человеческие массы, умышленно высматривая сексуальную парочку, встретившуюся ему у входа в клуб, однако, не заметив в толпе никого из знакомых или что-то особо примечательное, решил спуститься вниз.

По пути на нижнюю площадку некий Купидон повесил ему на шею серпантин цвета розовый металлик. О том, что этой ночью в клубе проводится тематическая вечеринка в стиле антик, дополнительно свидетельствовали развешенные повсюду плакаты «Король греко-римской борьбы!» с изображениями голых стероидных качков, а также пришпиленная к самому большому постеру таблица с расписанием «боев» желающих принять в этом соревновании участие.

Отрезав «Отвали!» нескольким обдолбаным в хлам торчкам, которые пытались его полапать, Диб добрался до ближайшего бара. Свободных мест как таковых там не оказалось, поэтому пришлось потеснить лысоватого типа «за сорок» и парня в розово-полосатой тенниске.

Ну ничего. Диб решил, что выпьет по-быстрому коктейль для подзарядки и в свою очередь вольется в полуголую безымянно-безликую массу клубных тусовщиков.

Он сделал вид, что не замечает робких подмигиваний лысого, и, прикинув местные расценки, попросил у бармена текилу.

«Здравствуй, землянин!»

«А?»

Диб развернулся на девяносто градусов налево. Сосед в розовой тенниске чувствительно и ритмично тыкал пальцем в его плечо.

«Приветствую! Приветствую!»

Еще один укуренный фрик? Или иностранец? Тем более не отстанет.

Диб вздохнул.

«Чем обязан?»

«Мне ну…ны твои орг…ны!»

Музыка звучала достаточно громко, и Диб не мог разобрать, что именно ему говорят. Он пододвинулся чуть ближе к новому собеседнику, тем самым сведя на нет призрачные надежды на взаимность лысоватого.

«А?»

«Позволь угостить тебя выпивкой»

«Окей»

Почему Диб согласился – он и сам не знал. Парень был совсем не в его вкусе, выглядел лет на пять младше. Черные волосы, каре по скулы. К тому же слишком тощий и одет как «принцесса»: в дополнение к розово-полосатой тенниске-тунике прилагались латексные на вид черные перчатки до локтя, а на спине у незнакомца торчал рюкзак а-ля Барби-стайл. И разговаривал он странно, с какими-то робото-металлическими холодными интонациями… трудно объяснить. В любом случае, несколько необычно даже для многоликого Большого яблока.**

Но что-то особенное в нем таки было, может быть потому, что парень смотрел на Диба своими огромными небесно-голубыми гипнотизирующими глазами.

Тем временем официант подал заказанную текилу, и молодой человек расплатился. Диб удивился.

«А тебе?»

«Я не пью»

«Что, совсем?»

Незнакомец, очевидно, решил проигнорировать вопрос Диба и стал оглядываться по сторонам. Разговор пока не клеился.

«Кого-то ищешь?»

«Ой, что это там?»

«Где?»

Диб в свою очередь завертел головой, но ничего странного не заметил. Молодые парни и мужики танцевали, лапали друг друга, целовались, уединялись по темным углам, а на сцене очередной транс изображал из себя Лайзу Минелли.

«Ничего. Ээ… Почудилось!»

Диб пожал плечами и пригубил свой напиток. Почему-то ему показалось, что за то время, пока он осматривался вокруг в поисках чего-то необычного, текила приобрела голубоватый оттенок. А может быть, дело в перемене освещения? Кожа безымянного собеседника тоже казалась неестественно зеленоватой.

«Как тебя зовут?»

«Зим»

«Меня Диб. Точно не хоч-чешь вып-пить?»

Зим в ответ покачал головой – он смотрел на свои часы. А когда в очередной раз обратил внимание на Диба, начал медленно расплываться в лукавой улыбке чеширского кота.

Или это у Диба все в голове расплывалось? Музыка начала звучать как-то неестественно гулко и четко одновременно, цветные блики от прожекторов завертелись в неупорядоченном хаосе, а лицо Зима, казалось, находилось на расстоянии дюйма, и выражение этого самого лица было не очень хорошим. К тому же, анатомически что-то с этим парнем было не так...

Наверное, показалось?

Диб для проверки закрыл глаза, но когда открыл, картина вокруг не изменилась: все выглядело как-то неправильно, других форм и пропорций, иных оттенков и содержания, но при всем этом чувствовал он себя великолепно. Ему казалось, что он попал в другое измерение, а то, что осталось в старой реальности - внезапно стало ясным и понятным. Например, все подряд проблемы собственного способа существования, начиная от неприкаянности заканчивая ненавистью к Мембранеру.

Зим в это время что-то активно печатал на предплечье, на котором вместо перчатки вдруг оказался разноцветный циферблат с непонятными значками. То, что парень решил поиграться на приставке прямо сейчас, показалось настолько забавным, что Диб громко захихикал.

«У тебя нет ушей!»

«Ушей? Что такое уши?»

Собеседник нахмурился, а Диб постарался не ударить лицом в грязь и восстановить в сознании, что же такое эти самые «уши», раз уж он употребил это слово. И безумно обрадовался, что у него получилось вспомнить – он показал указательным пальцем на свое правое ухо.

«Ах, да, просчет в камуфляже. Но это неважно. Пошли отсюда, у Зима не так много времени. Мне нужны твои органы»

И парень тут же с готовностью встал с высокого табурета.

«Какие?»

«Разные»

Как интересно! Диб на мгновение задумался о том, что органы действительно бывают разными.

«Зачем?»

«Для исследования человеческого вида»

Диб никак не мог насмотреться на Зима. Он чувствовал к нему все более нарастающую симпатию. Этот парень – его родственная душа, как же он сразу этого не заметил? Конечно, Диб согласен поделиться с Зимом тем, что он захочет. Почему бы и нет?

«А я тоже ученый, надеюсь в ближайшем будущем получить степень. Изучаю на морских свинках влияние малых доз облучения на процессы формирования в…»

Не успел Диб договорить, как зеленый юноша подхватил его под руку и потянул через танцпол к лестнице, ведущей из клуба. Дибу очень импонировали нацеленность и нетерпение новоприобретенного бойфренда уединиться, но его внимание вдруг привлек новый трек, который поставил ди-джей. «Расслабься, принимай все проще…»***

Зим оказался довольно сильным, но Диб вдруг заупрямился и стал на месте как вкопанный. Его любимый в недоумении постарался нахмурить брови, но у него их не было.

«В чем дело? Зиму нужно явиться с человеческими биообразцами на Массив как можно скорей!»

«Это подождет. Пошли потанцуем!»

Диб больше не слышал, что говорит ему пришелец – они очутились под колонкой, и музыка заглушала любые, если только не произнесенные на интимном расстоянии, слова.

То, что Зим был инопланетянином, Диб понял, когда в свою очередь потащил сопротивляющегося парня за руку в центр танцпола, а при проходе у сцены тот зацепился за декорации. Из черного парика парня вылезла не типичная для анатомии людей насекомообразная на вид антенна с мохнатым кончиком.

К счастью, никто кроме Диба этого не заметил. Он собственноручно поправил камуфляж на место, чтобы не привлекать внимание посторонних, и увлек Зима в самую гущу танцующих.

**.ххх.**

Пурпурный, лайм, кобальт, фуксия... Или так: пирит, киноварь, лазурит на фоне графита. Яркие плавающие пятна на лицах, оголенных торсах, усыпанных серебряными и золотистыми блестками. Царство ритма, громкости и разврата.

Зим танцевать определенно не умел. В его телодвижениях не было ни плавности, ни грации, ни манерности, чего в принципе можно было ожидать, учитывая его внешний вид «принцессы». Он выкидывал туда-сюда верхние и нижние конечности так, словно пытался их куда-то подальше забросить. Но то, что Зим старался двигаться как другие, было очевидно. А что ему оставалось делать? Диб пообещал Зиму свои органы после того, как они немного потанцуют.

Через несколько минут ритм диско изменился на медленный хаус.

Дибу очень не нравилась дистанция между ним и любимым. Уловив момент, он осторожно протянул руку к дергающемуся в электрик-буги Зиму, обнял за талию, и, наконец, сократил между ними ненавистное расстояние. Пришелец удивленно заморгал, но сразу перестал нервно молотить руками и ногами, подстраиваясь под медленный ритм и плавные движения партнера. Чтобы было удобней чувствовать их связь, Диб направил руки Зима себе за спину, и, почувствовав замок чужих рук на копчике, отметил про себя, какая умница его вторая половинка сердца. Выучил же пришелец английский язык за несколько минут после того, как прибыл на Землю. И в деньгоисчислении разобрался.

Танцевать – это еще проще. Нужно всего лишь прислушиваться к своим желаниям.

Диб совершал колебательные движения бедрами из стороны в сторону, все еще придерживая одной рукой партнера, а другой плавно скользил по его шее, плечам, обводил линию подбородка и те места, где у нормального человека должны находиться уши и ключицы. Прикосновениям немного мешал рюкзак, но Зим сказал, что в нем находится искусственный интеллект и инструменты, и его лучше не снимать.

Дибу нравилось, как Зим разговаривал – немного резко, но всегда конкретно. Не так много людей способны столь ясно излагать свои намерения. Текущим заданием Зима была разведоперация на третей планете от звезды «Солнце»: сбор гео- и биообразцов, изучение поведения разумных ксеноморфных существ, определение степени важности планеты для завоевания какими-то иркенцами.

Диба все это мало интересовало. Его целью было доказать любимому искренность своих чувств.

Диб постарался еще сильнее сплотить контакт и приблизил губы ко лбу пришельца. Наружный покров тела Зима был не только зеленоватого, подобно побегам молодого кресс-салата, оттенка, но и совершенно другой, не такой как у человека, фактуры. Это была кожа ожившей статуи – твердая и гладкая. Но при этом невероятно податливая и нежная. Диб прижался щекой к щеке партнера, продолжая рисовать пальцами «Я тебя люблю!» у основания шеи Зима, куда смог добраться, расстегнув инопланетную манишку.

Недостаток губ, которые можно было бы потерзать собственными, был досадным неудобством, как и отсутствие у пришельца чувствительных ушных раковин, но Диб верил в свой успех. Это был просто замечательный вечер!

Зим бурно отреагировал на вторжение в собственный рот, пытаясь укусить партнера за язык, но Диб предвидел, что это может произойти, ведь инопланетянин еще ничего не знал про земные поцелуи, и попросил пришельца потерпеть. Тот с неохотой согласился, но через минуту Диб в душе отпраздновал очередную победу: Зим вошел во вкус, и уже его длинный чуть шершавый язык, сплетаясь с человеческим, вычерчивал витиеватые узоры на нёбе Диба. Трогая, напирая, уступая, от чего человеку казалось, что фантасмагория круговорота из цветной парчи, париков, крылатых амуров и мускулистых легионеров переселилась со сцены к нему в голову и устраивает там хэллоуинскую вакханалию.

Оторвавшись от безгубых врат рая на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание, Диб снова переключил свое внимание на лоб, шею пришельца, просунув ладони под его футболку, нащупал живот - такой же гладко-фарфоровый, как и все остальные великолепные части тела пришельца, до которых Диб успел добраться раньше. Он провел рукой выше, затем чуть в сторону, туда-сюда к бокам, за спину, и, наконец, забрался пальцами за границу брюк Зима. Пришелец тихо ахнул и изогнулся в спине.

Очередной медляк как раз закончился, и на сцену под манерное объявление ведущего (на этот раз в образе Элизабет Тейлор из «Клеопатры»), вышла первая пара оголенных качков, вызвавшихся сражаться за титул короля этой вечеринки.

Но Диб не собирался только наблюдать, ему хотелось большего. Трепетное трение друг об друга, как и следовало ожидать, принесло свои плоды.

«Пойдем отсюда!»

С глаз пришельца мигом сошла мутная поволока, вызванная последними телодвижениями Диба, и он широко улыбнулся.

«Ну, наконец. За твоими органами?»

«Можно сказать и так»

**.ххх.**

Поскорей уединиться. Но где?

Диб предложил как варианты туалет и комнаты отдыха клуба, но Зим сказал, что там слишком много свидетелей, а ехать к человеку домой отказался напрочь - чересчур далеко. Но, в любом случае, они сошлись на том, что нужно выбраться на улицу.

Продвигаясь через танцпол, Диб снова столкнулся с давешним высоким шатеном, который тискался на этот раз не со своим ревнивым Мег Райан, а с каким-то атлетической статуры полуголым красавцем в трусах с надписью «9 дюймов, необрезанный». Шатен Диба, очевидно, не узнал – он был слишком занят ощупыванием заявленного размера. Но теперь это Диба уже не волновало.

Он нашел свою истинную любовь, и больше ничто не имело значения.

Истинная любовь предложил зайти за здание клуба, так как хотел поскорей закончить свои дела на Земле – Зиму не нравился запах человеческого пота и обилие воды в жидком виде. Но, увы, здесь они оказались не одни – все ближайшие улочки были заняты совокупляющимися парочками, а Зим настаивал на том, что их самих никто не должен видеть. До девственного темного переулка они добрались не скоро, так как на каждом шагу останавливались, чтобы обменяться слюнной жидкостью.

Наконец подходящее место было найдено, а с ним - удобная кирпичная стена, от которой не обваливались кирпичи и штукатурка. Диб прижал к ней Зима и попытался стянуть с пришельца тенниску, чтобы наконец ощутить полный контакт тел – свою верхнюю одежду он снял на ходу и бросил рядом.

Диб почти просунул руку в брюки Зима, почти нашел что-то очень нужное на данный момент, а пришелец почти зашипел, выражая желание, но именно в этот миг пронзительный звуковой сигнал раздался из рюкзака пришельца. К недовольству Диба, Зим вырвался из теплых его объятий.

«Больше нет времени. Жаль»

Нет времени? Конечно Диб пришельцу не поверил и попытался вернуться к исходной позиции, но Зим не позволил ему этого сделать – он поймал руки человека, завел над головой, перехватив инициативу на себя. Смена пассивности на активность показалась бы Дибу очень интересной, если бы затем Зим неожиданно грубо не схватил партнера за голый торс и не поменял их позу, жестко впечатав затылком и лопатками в бетон – теперь уже человек был у стены. Диб сделал шаг вперед, но Зим толкнул его снова к стене. Диб, однако, не сдавался – он протянул к пришельцу руки, но Зим оттолкнул их и отошел от слегка запыхавшегося человека на шаг.

«Почему?»

Инопланетянин, казалось, сомневался в том, что делать дальше, а Диб почти оглох от внезапно обрушившейся на него бездушной тишины вокруг.

И так же неожиданно Зим приблизился к нему снова и стал целовать так, как еше ни разу за последний час: то отрывисто, часто легко прикасаясь к губам человека, всматриваясь в перерывах в его глаза, то так глубоко, что Дибу казалось: он вот-вот ощутит оргазм даже без тактильного контакта половых органов. Еще чуть-чуть…

В очередной раз разорвав глубокий поцелуй, Зим внезапно отпрыгнул в сторону.

Пытаясь немного отдышаться и не понимая резких перемен настроения пришельца, Диб сквозь пелену любовного дурмана наблюдал за тем, как из рюкзака Зима вылезла и зависла в воздухе большая плоская тарелка с колпаком – или, по крайней мере, что-то, напоминающее похожую конструкцию. А еще - фонарик. Диба позабавили эти предметы, так как в качестве дополнительных секс-игрушек он скорее ожидал увидеть дилдо или шарики, а не кухонный прибор. Для первой любви в подворотне можно было бы обойтись и без дополнительных средств, они и так _оба_ были достаточно возбуждены, Диб это чувствовал.

Внезапно тусклый свет от единственного фонаря, освещающего этот переулок, погас.

На безмолвный вопрос человека Зим улыбнулся своей невозможной широкой улыбкой в ответ и, направив одной рукой луч своего фонарика на Диба, пальцем другой показал на живот человека. Посмотрев в указанном направлении, Диб увидел на собственном теле прочерченную будто лазерной указкой сетку линий, которую вскоре сменил однотонный красный фон, на котором белым цветом четко вырисовывались кости скелета с подписями на неизвестных иероглифах, а когда Зим поменял фон на зеленый – мышцы и внутренние органы. Пришелец высвечивал своим прибором все тело Диба, начиная от ног до головы.

В это время в последней постепенно начало проясняться.

Все вокруг было каким-то… не таким, неправильным, неестественным, а точнее - все превращалось в то, чем и должно было быть на самом деле. Диб снова стал чувствовать холод и насыщенность воздуха водяным паром, далекие уличные фонари уже не светили розовым светом, а мягкая почва под ногами превратилась в заплеванный, забросанный окурками, использованными шприцами и презервативами грязный асфальт.

Мысли тоже менялись. Например, Диб вдруг задумался о том, как и зачем он очутился в этой подворотне, почему ему не показалось странным то, что у партнера отсутствуют некоторые очень важные человеческие признаки. Почему он вообще ничему до сих пор не изумлялся и спокойно воспринимал инопланетянина, словно так и нужно. Но главный вопрос состоял в том, зачем он собирался добровольно отдать свои органы пришельцу. В буквальном смысле отдать.

Пришельцу!

«Тарелка» подплыла ближе, а ее колпак приоткрылся, и, еще раз взглянув на собственное тело, Диб увидел высвеченные-обозначенные неоново-фиолетовым цветом выбранные пришельцем органы – они мигали, словно в окошке просмотра изображения у фотоаппарата при автонаведении фокуса. Это были сердце и селезенка.

Диб вытянул вперед руку.

«Стой!»

«В чем дело, человеческая единица?»

Диб постарался собраться с правильными мыслями, которые еще не совсем хотели слушаться собственного мозга. Кто-то как будто все еще нашептывал ему, что следует ничему не удивляться и не беспокоится, не обращать внимания на то, что у человека контакт с пришельцем, подчиниться своей судьбе и любить инопланетного завоевателя, но чувство самосохранения уже активно посылало сигналы тревоги в вегетативную нервную систему.

Диб отметил, что его сердечный ритм участился и ладони запотели. Еще немного и у него получится испугаться.

«Ты не можешь забрать мои органы»

«Почему?»

Пришелец, казалось, искренне удивился, а затем нахмурился и посмотрел на дисплей на своей биомеханоидной руке.

«Потому, что я не смогу жить без них»

«Наркотик, угнетающий твою нервную систему, больше не действует. Жаль. Я же говорил тебе – давай быстрей, а теперь, по расчетам пака, тебе должно быть больно»

С этими словами Зим снял с себя парик, освободив обе антенны, затем выбросил линзы и накладной нос, полностью обнародовав свою инопланетную сущность.

Диб почувствовал, что у него непроизвольно начинают дрожать колени: настоящих глаз пришельца в полутьме, освещенной лишь приборами Зима, четко было не различить, но они казались однотонными и красного оттенка. И почему Диб раньше не замечал, что у его парня всего по три пальца на руках?

Долго, однако, он об этом не думал, так как наконец-то понял важную вещь: сейчас самое время для того, чтобы… БЕЖАТЬ!

Он оглянулся в ту сторону, откуда они сюда пришли – до спасительного выхода на центральную улицу было метров сто, затем только же бежать после поворота до клуба. Если поспешить, через максимум пару минут он сможет вернуться в относительную безопасность «Карфагена», если не получится встретить помощь раньше.

А для начала - лучше всего позвать на помощь.

В этот же момент Диб обнаружил, что его рот заклеен какой-то липкой гадостью, из-за которой он не может даже шептать. А из рюкзака пришельца вылезли четыре длинные металлические на вид конечности, напоминающие лапки паука, и условно «пригвоздили» Диба к стене, ограничивая движения.

«Куда ты собрался? Мы еще не закончили»

Диб с ужасом увидел, что выбранные инопланетянином органы снова замигали в темноте, а Зим достал очередное устройство из бездонной торбы за спиной. Человеку очень хотелось верить, что новый прибор - не нож.

Пришелец приблизился вплотную. Диб напрягся, пытаясь освободить хотя бы одну руку. Ничего не получилось. Сквозь пот, стекающий по лбу в глаза, оставалось просто смотреть на Зима и ждать развязки.

Надо же - пришелец… Настоящий пришелец…

В детстве ему нравились рассказы и передачи про инопланетян, отец даже оформил ему членство в программе SETI****. Может быть, оттуда ноги растут? Весь бред, который с ним сейчас происходит - это дурные галлюцинации, вызванные наркотиком, который ему подсыпал бармен. Возможно даже, что у Диба передоз, и он отключился в клубном сральнике.

Пришелец в это время дотронулся кончиком пальца свободной руки до уголка глаза Диба, и, собрав соленую жидкость, сунул палец в рот. Диб подметил, что при реакции с кожей инопланетянина эти «слезы» вызвали крохотные облачка дыма, а после этого, полностью отказываясь от идеи сопротивления, он закрыл глаза.

На хуй все.

Долбаную диссертацию, которую ему приходится сочинять от фонаря, потому, что нифига он не ученый и ничего у него не получается без связей. А их нет, так как отец отказался поддерживать с Дибом семейные отношения после того как узнал, что «бедный ненормальный сын ко всему прочему грязный педик». Соответственно, и ни гроша на дорогое обучение, и перекрытие кислорода в перспективные научные круги.

На хуй ежедневные звонки от Газ с настойчивыми требованиями покаяться и добровольно лечь на промывку мозгов в психбольницу. А также Барни, который хочет поскорей выжить Диба из квартиры за пьяные дебоши во время нервных срывов.

На хуй бесконечные угрозы коллекторов из-за долгов по кредиткам, а также подработки в грязной забегаловке и на СТО. Никаких серьезных отношений? Туда же. И будущее, мать его.

Надоело. Пускай как будет, так и будет. Сам виноват – какого хрена было переться в этот гребаный клуб?

Диб почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему голому животу, фиксацию левой руки и затем укол в область сгиба локтя.

Пришелец сказал, что будет больно?

Да быстрей бы уже все закончилось. Сон это или явь.


	3. Chapter 3

_**«Близкие контакты»**_

**Глава 3**

«Ты жалкий вид, но я люблю тебя... Это верно сказано?»

Что?

Очнувшись, Диб обнаружил, что пришелец куда-то убрал сковывающие его путы и почти все свои хитромудрые приборы, оставив только устройство, излучающее белый свет. Сколько времени прошло?

У Диба кружилась голова.

«Отойди… Меня сейчас вырвет»

Инопланетянин, однако, не отошел. Диб, глядя в упор в огромные фасетчатые глаза Зима, начал давиться.

«А вот с планеты вашей никакого толку. Мало энергетических ресурсов, низкая ценность и квалификация живых объектов, только один вид способный для слабой умственной работы, но вместо самоусовершенствования занятый удовлетворением собственных желаний. Годность для завоевания: неприоритетная»

Диб хотел сплюнуть в сторону, но голова все еще кружилась, и он промахнулся, испортив Зиму перчатку. Какое-то новое приспособление тут же вылезло из его рюкзака за спиной, очистило инопланетный предмет одежды, и вернулось на свое место. Зим и глазом не моргнул.

«Но вот что странно. Ты доставляешь удовольствие, которое нашему виду не положено. И нет охоты тебя потрошить. Пак не способен решить эту задачу»

«Пак?»

Пришелец проигнорировал вопрос Диба и подхватил его, когда человек начал оседать на пол.

«Ты забудешь про то, что случилось сегодня. У Зима есть образцы нескольких твоих телесных жидкостей и созданные руками землян предметы. Жаль, что твой вид не может регенерировать изъятые органы, но для доклада Наивысшим собранного материала будет достаточно. Зим больше не вернется на твою планету»

Диб снова уплывал в забытье, но на этот раз не в псевдореальность, а в мир забвения Морфея. Однако прежде чем погрузиться в сон, он попытался еще раз сфокусироваться на пришельце.

Они сидели на тротуаре – голова Диба покоилась на коленях Зима, и человек перебирал пальцами антенны инопланетянина, которые на ощупь казались очень… одинокими…

«Зиму жаль, что он не имеет права доставить тебе желанное удовольствие… Диб прекрасен»

Человек в ответ слабо улыбнулся. Он из последних сил нагнул голову пришельца и прикоснулся губами к чужому безгубому рту. Ощущение было… иным, не таким, что под воздействием инопланетного наркотика, внушавшего фальшивую привязанность.

Это… как-то… нереально, но…

Диб нежно сплел язык с чужим и почувствовал ответный прощальный поцелуй.

Кое-что с момента выхода из галлюцинаций в реальность, не смотря ни на что, не изменилось.

«Я тоже тебя люблю»

**.ххх.**

«Где я?»

Поскольку никто ему не ответил, Дибу пришлось открыть глаза, но это телодвижение, увы, ничем не помогло узнать его местонахождение.

Неизвестный неосвещенный глухой переулок.

Вокруг угадывались очертания архитектурных элементов нежилых построек и границы тротуарных бровок. А если посмотреть вверх, то из-за большой облачности не было видно не только звезд, но и луны. В воздухе витал дух недавно закончившегося дождя.

Диб привстал на локти и понял, что куда-то пропала его верхняя одежда. Почему он полуголый и привалился к мусорному баку? Что произошло?

Диба бросило в холодный пот. Его ограбили? Нащупав в штанах бумажник, ключи и, проверив целостность собственного организма на предмет каких-либо повреждений, он немного успокоился, но, как ни старался вспомнить, как же он оказался здесь - то есть неизвестно где - ничего не получалось. Мобильник не работал, а очки пропали. Раз он в линзах, то должен был взять их на всякий случай с собой. Ну да хрен с очками.

Голова немного кружилась…

В метре от мусорного бака он заметил светлое пятно и, подсветив фонариком от неработающего мобильника, обрадовался, что не ошибся в предположении – это была его одежда: футболка и ветровка.

Диб как мог быстро оделся и вышел на улицу, которую он вначале посчитал главной. Однако оказалось, что по ширине она практически не отличалась от закоулка, где он очнулся. Прохожих не наблюдалось. Прошагав квартал в сторону единственного освещенного здания, и все еще не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что с ним произошло, Диб обратил внимание на сверкающие неоновые огни над вывеской «Карфаген» - и тогда наконец кое-что вспомнил.

Недавно Киф говорил про… хороший гей-клуб… Диб собирался поехать туда с друзьями и, очевидно, таки поехал.

Диб заметил рядом у входа афишу с полуголыми «гладиаторами» – так и есть, он точно заходил в этот клуб. Он помнит колонны, оформленную лавровыми кустами сцену с накачанными атлетами в золотистых набедренных повязках и без них. А еще там был бар…

Что же Диб такое выпил, что у него возникли столь серьезные пробелы в памяти? Вроде ничего особенного, да и похмелья он как будто не ощущает. Наоборот, чувствует себя отлично, словно кровь почистили.

Диб взялся за перила и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на причинах провала в памяти. Он в клубе с кем-нибудь познакомился? Кто-то его подцепил?

Вроде нет, но… Не поперся же он в далекий темный переулок, чтобы облегчиться. Что, в клубе сортира не оказалось? Но и комнаты отдыха, где можно с кем-то уединиться, в таком типе клуба точно должны быть в наличии. Диб вспомнил, как предъявлял свое удостоверение взрослости.

Важные вопросы все еще оставались без ответов. Что же делать? Для начала поискать бармена и спросить, не знает ли он что произошло?

Как вдруг…

«Опа!.. Помнишь его?»

Вопрос, очевидно, адресовался Дибу, но, обернувшись, он понял, что, заняв центральную часть лестницы, мешает проходу на улицу двум парням. Один из них, темноволосый, шептал что-то на ухо своему блондинистому партнеру. Парочка и возникшая ситуация показались Дибу смутно знакомыми…

Да, точно! Он уже видел этих людей раньше, когда решался идти или не идти в клуб, и, кажется, еще раз на танцполе. Но раз они уже уходят, скорей всего прошло по меньшей мере несколько часов... Шансов мало, но вдруг им что-нибудь известно?

«Привет. Вы не…»

Поскольку Диб дорогу так и не уступил, шатен подошел к нему вплотную и, ничуть не церемонясь, протянул руку к лицу Диба и медленно провел указательным пальцем от подбородка по шее. Затем рука незнакомца спустилась ниже по груди Диба, и еще ниже. Приподняв ткань футболки, она мягко очертила круг вокруг пупка, и замерла у кромки ремня для брюк.

Все сумбурные идеи Диба о расследовании причин собственной амнезии куда-то резко испарились. А бархатный заинтересованный голос мужчины просто зачаровывал.

«Не хочешь к нам присоединиться?»

Его партнер-блондин хмыкнул.

«Только на многое не надейся. Ему сегодня уже отсосали дважды»

В ответ сексуальный шатен загадочно ухмыльнулся.

«Трижды»

«Со стимуляторами»

Светловолосый молодой человек не сдавался и парировал, а шатен, не отпуская ремень Диба, притянул своего бойфренда, звонко поцеловал его в висок, и затем снова обратил внимание на Диба.

«Ну так что, согласен?»

Диб сглотнул и посмотрел последовательно на одного и на другого. Темноволосый мужчина ему очень понравился еще с самого первого взгляда, когда Диб впервые увидел эту пару, решаясь идти в клуб или нет. А блондин… перебьется.

Диб улыбнулся шатену.

«Я с вами»

«Вот и славно… Видишь, Солнышко, я же тебе сразу сказал, что мы ему понравились»

«Ну да, кто же уйдет от твоего рентгеновского зрения, супергерой»

Диб прервал перешучивания парочки, и поскольку его ремень, а с ним способность мыслить верхней головой, были ему на некоторое время возвращены, в последний раз попытался прояснить ситуацию.

«Только у меня есть вопрос. Который час? И не происходило ли сегодня чего-нибудь… странного в клубе?»

Шатен удивленно пожал плечами.

«Возбужденные жаркие тела, наркотики, танцы, секс… секс… и секс. Это считается необычным?»

«А что насчет времени?»

«Сейчас время для развлечений, Мистер Любознательность. Но ты слишком бледный. Как насчет протеинового коктейля? Если хочешь, можешь остаться с нами на марафон до завтрака».

Мужчина по-хозяйски подхватил Диба за талию и, пока тот не успел снова что-нибудь возразить, увлек за собой.

Да возражать и не хотелось. Шатен был прекрасен. Про таких говорят: «узреть лик божества». А блондин, кстати, тоже весьма неплох.

Уже подойдя к старому претенциозному Шевроле Корветт, Диб вдруг ощутил странную необходимость срочно посмотреть вверх. И не даром. Он обратил внимание на большую овальную сферу, прочертившую жирную лиловую дугу на небосводе и через несколько секунд исчезнувшую вспышкой в темном, заволоченном тучами ночном небе.

Явно не фейерверк, не самолет и не спутник, однако Диб не испугался. Вспышка на мгновение напомнила ему о чем-то мягком и нежном, страшном и одновременно притягательном. О чем-то, что случилось этой ночью, и, определенным образом на него повлияв, избавило от внутренних страхов и преград, стимулируя двигаться дальше, не сдаваться и верить в светлое, но вернулось куда-то далеко, в глубины космоса, где ему место.

Диб вернулся в реальность, с трудом втискиваясь третьим в двухместную машину.

Почему бы и нет?

Диб захлопнул дверцу.

**Конец**

_Примечания_:

* геи в возрасте от 30 и старше, по мнению героев «Queer as Folk»

** неформальное название Нью-Йорка

*** слова из припева песни «Relax» исполнителя Mika

**** SETI (_англ__._ Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence) – проект по поиску внеземных цивилизаций и возможному вступлению с ними в контакт


	4. Комментарий к фанфику

_Комментарий автора_

Как известно по канону «Захватчик Зим», Диб является единственным человеком на Земле, который понимает инопланетную природу своего зеленокожего одноклассника. Изначальной идеей фанфика «Близкие контакты» было показать ситуацию, когда не только все вокруг, но даже сам Диб не может разобраться в реальности, затуманенной неземными сверхтехнологиями камуфляжа и внушения, и описать неадекватное, но для героя кажущееся абсолютно нормальным, восприятие представителя другой, причем враждебной, цивилизации.

С одной стороны.

С другой, идея вынашивалась несколько месяцев, а первый и основной вариант ее реализации предполагал сцену, в которой Диб-студент наелся грибов, предложенных однокурсником, и под воздействием галлюциногенов увидел истинную (то бишь, инопланетную) природу этого самого однокурсника. Когда точно появилась идея про то, что общежитие следует заменить на гей-клуб, сложно сказать, однако вслед за этим нужная для фанфика картинка стала оформляться куда четче и колоритней, и необходимость перенести героев в мир «Близких друзей», как идеального фундамента для экзистенциальных метаний Диба, стала очевидной. Итак, на заключительном этапе продумывания нужной ситуации фанфик про Зима и Диба неожиданно превратился в кроссовер.

Но куда же гей-клуб без Брайана Кинни? Он, как никто другой, способен подробно объяснить автору текста, как должно функционировать подобное заведение, как выглядят и ведут себя его посетители, о чем они общаются, а также чего можно ожидать от незнакомца, который предложит тебе выпить, как отличить маньяка от Мистера Хороший Трах. Однако у Брайана – приверженца флинга - есть проблемы с выражением любви, в которую он якобы не верит, и поэтому его почти нет во второй главе. Но все же, он привел в эту историю Джастина.

Её действие происходит в Нью-Йорке, куда, как известно (после окончания пятого сезона «Близких друзей»), отправился начинающий художник Д. Тейлор в поисках себя и реализации своего таланта. Диб считает, что Брайану на вид лет 35-37, следовательно, подразумевается, что с момента отмены свадьбы прошло несколько лет. Когда и как точно – неизвестно, но, допустим, главная любовная недопара Квиров некоторым образом воссоединилась, вернувшись к проверенной схеме взаимоотношений: без колец, обещаний и объятий перед камином, а вместе они не потому, что на двери висит замок. Что, впрочем, не мешает Джастину, как и раньше, ревновать, а Брайану – делать вид, что не замечает этого.

И так уж получается, что Диб - очередная их игрушка на одну ночь.

Как часто в «Близких друзьях» показывали ситуацию, когда Брайан, да и Джастин тоже, цепляют для одноразового секса какого-нибудь симпатичного парня или даже нескольких. Один - в одной серии, другой - в следующей и так далее. Эти люди всегда только фон и не более: «не целоваться в губы, не обмениваться телефонами, повторно не встречаться, только трах; хочешь в душ? – вытрешься дома!». Что вполне логично, учитывая почти семейные отношения четы Кинни-Тейлор. Но порой так и хочется задуматься: что чувствует, что понимает человек по ту сторону сюжетной линии, безликий проходной персонаж, какие у него мотивы для того, чтобы залезть к Брайану в постель помимо того, что сексапильный владелец «Киннетика» и «Вавилона» - по мнению Дафны - worth to die for.

В этой истории Диб – главный герой, но он идеально вписался в эту самую роль фона для Брайана и Джастина, которые в свою очередь являются затравкой (1 глава) и первым практическим применением (то, что подразумевается после 3 главы) переосмысливания Дибом жизненных ценностей, запущенного несколькими часами, проведенными в близком контакте с инопланетянином. Хотя сам Диб этого еще не понимает и вряд ли будет об этом думать. Он даже не осознает, что уже как минимум несколько раз пошел против своих же строгих правил. В эту ночь для Диба шатен и блондин - этапное, но все же мимолетное увлечение. В свою очередь, Диб для них - всего лишь развлечение, ведь Брайан приехал в Нью-Йорк на несколько дней отнюдь не в поисках какого-нибудь молодого неудачника.

Что касается Зима... Похоже, что Мозг Контроля таки частично починил ему пак. Он более спокоен, честен, откровенен, беспринципен, не разменивается на пустозвонство, ну и научился камуфляжу носа. «Человеческая единица» - это термин из «Стар Трека», использованный по отношению к людям космическим аппаратом со встроенным инопланетянами искусственным интеллектом. Хочется отметить, что в этом фанфике в образе иркенца, который и по канону является по своей сути киборгом, преобладает высокотехнологическая составляющая над биологической. Но наряду с холодной логикой Зима всплывает вопрос о жизненных ценностях иркенской расы – то, что Диб смог с помощью пришельца преодолеть свои внутренние барьеры не означает, что Зим сможет пойти против законов своего общества, даже если осознанно этого захочет. И это грустно. А ведь иркенец почти хочет, и ему почти не больно от поцелуев с землянином – не только инопланетянин повлиял на человека, но и наоборот.

Как и Зим, Диб - ООС. Довольно сложно представить канонного Диба через десять лет, увлекающегося новинками от Армани, переживающего из-за позорного разрыва с семьей, ворчащего о плохих дорогах. Диб из этого кроссовера по характеру больше напоминает Теодора Шмидта. Да и кто, как не Тэдди, вечно ввязывающийся в неприятные и довольно нестандартные истории, теоретически мог бы серьезно вляпаться в инопланетянина?

В целом, запланированное процентное соотношение в кроссовере: «Завоеватель Зим» - 80%, «Близкие друзья» - 20% по мере написания ощутимо сместилось в пользу мира Квиров. А вот несколько неожиданным гостем в фанфике стал Барни, который (вдруг оголубев и став моногамным) пришел из ситкома «Как я встретил вашу маму».

Имена Брайана и Джастина в «Близких контактах» ни разу не упоминаются, но хотя именно эти люди подразумеваются немалым количеством намеков, шатен и блондин могут вовсе и не быть хорошими мистерами Кинни и Тейлором. Вполне возможно, что это гомофобы, вылавливающие доверчивых педиков, либо полицейские, которым нужно для галочки кого-нибудь засунуть в обезьянник, а может быть - даже какие-то другие пришельцы, скажем с Глизе 581 d? Дибу не помешало бы быть более осторожным, ведь он из тех «везучих» типов, которые дважды напарываются на одни и те же грабли.

Но. Важно то, что Диб подсознательно был готов к чему-то вроде встречи с инопланетянином, оказавшейся весьма значимой для него, и с кем бы он потом не ушел – это уже не важно.

Или же Дибу все приснилось? Возможно, из-за дешевой текилы ему стало плохо, и добросердечные люди вынесли молодого человека подышать свежим воздухом?

И еще один момент. Фанфик разделен на главы таким образом, что в конце первой Диб говорит «нафиг надо» - он хочет оставить все так, как есть; во второй - «на хуй все» - смиряется с обстоятельствами, а в третей - «почему бы и нет?» - стремится к переменам. От того, какой выбор должен, по мнению читателя, сделать этот персонаж, зависит, на какой главе – первой, второй или третьей - должна закончиться эта история.

_Спасибо за внимание,_

_In vitro_


End file.
